Bella and the Geek
by twilightstorytime
Summary: Bella is popular, and Edward is the geek- but Edward is hiding something. It takes Bella being victim of something horrific, and Edward saving her, before she is finally able to start breaking through the barriers he has carefully built around himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers**

**So I got this idea the other day (the first one in a while) and I just started writing. **

**Please leave me your thoughts, so I know whether it's worth carrying on or not (second chapter is written)**

**Lastly, I love a bit of Geekward, I hope you do too ;o)**

**Oh, and SM owns all things Twilight. **

If there was one event in the whole year which everyone looked forward to the most, it would be Mike Newton's annual Christmas party. Each year, his parents would spend a week in the Canadian mountains, leaving the house in the very trusting hands of their son. If they really knew what went on when their son was home alone, they would vow never to leave him out of their sight again.

Yeah, it was that bad.

The thing is, Mike's parties were the perfect opportunity to get totally stoned, totally wasted and totally fucked. Yeah, there was a sex room- though I'd never stooped that low to actually go in it. I just went for a bit of decent weed and a whole lot of vodka. However, according to Mike's persistent whispering in my left ear, that was about to change Yeah, Mike. Really. I would totally let you get anywhere near me with that stick of yours.

Trust me when I say I'm not a slut. I've had my fair few, don't get me wrong, and I lost my virginity when I was sixteen years old to an eighteen year old La Push kid who happened to tell me I was hot when I was down there at a bonfire one time. La Push bonfires were pretty awesome too, but there was just way too much responsibility on getting a ride home- most people passed out on the beach and woke up freezing their ass off. Not nice.

Typically, the people who were invited to Mike's party were everyone sat on our table, members of the school sports teams, and random mates anyone wanted to bring along. Mike's cousins made a regular occurrence- I got off with one of them, I think his name was Marcus or something, in the woods behind Mike's house. It was mega creepy and I ended up tripping over a root and ripping a hole in my brand new pair of tights which I was wearing with the ultimate mini skirt. See, I told you I was no slut- panties and tights- I had double protection. It didn't stop Marcus from successfully dry humping my leg though. So yeah, I returned with a hole in my tights and he returned with some seriously sticky boxers- I wouldn't call that particular make out sessions one of my best.

Anyway, this year, Mike had invited everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Like, even the geeks, everyone. It was our last year at Forks High, so this one was going to be extra special, apparently... so the geeks got an invite. I don't, or should I say we don't particularly hold anything against them. I mean, there's nothing wrong with doing your homework during your lunch hour, or dressing like some man in a middle aged crisis, okay, maybe there is something strange about that, but seriously, we just leave them to it. They couldn't be any more different if they tried, and they really wouldn't fit in with the whole gang. I highly doubted Edward Cullen would want to spend Friday night smoking pot down the side alley of a nightclub, cus yeah, that's what I liked to do.

I took a peek at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was the sat the other side of the canteen, on his own, of course. Sometimes, Emmett McCarty would sit next to him, in the days when he didn't have to have his extra support classes or whatever they call them. Maybe he just sat with Edward so he could do his homework, or maybe he just didn't consider himself normal like the rest of us. Apparently his sister went to art college and fashion was totally her thing. You could see that echoed in his style- if he suddenly decided to hang out with us, I'm sure there wouldn't be any objections, but it was nice that Edward had some kind of a friend.

Edward had his nose about two centre metres away from some new paper shit he was reading. I mean, that's what you had glasses for, right? So you didn't have to read that close. Anyway, his glasses were sliding down the narrow bridge of his nose, and every few seconds a hand shot up and slid them back up again. I also noticed that he kept running his hand through his hair, which always looked like someone had attempted to tame it with some sort of dreadful side parting- no wonder it always looked greasy. It was a shame, because I really think he could look good. Like really good. He lifted his head up and I could see a well defined cheek bone structure, maybe a little sharp, I don't know, and I didn't think it would harm him to forget to shave once in a while, but Edward Cullen was a geek and I didn't associate with geeks, because I am Bella Swan and Mike Newton, most popular guy in school, seriously wanted to fuck me tonight.

x-x-x

I stood in front of my mirror and admired the reflection in it. My best friend Rosalie had picked out this gorgeous, tight, blue dress which hugged all my curves and boosted my moderate cleavage by two cup sizes. Yeah, if there was one thing I hated about myself, it was my C cups. I didn't often get jealous, but when your best friend is stood next to you in the tightest, little red dress imaginable with these huge melons that look like they're trying to make a bid for freedom, it's hard not to phone up the clinic and book a boob job using your entire college fund. But I was a good girl and stuck to push up bras and chicken fillets- my mom would kill me if I ever got a boob job, hell, she would kill me if she found out that I'd had the smallest tattoo of a daisy inked on my left hip, so naturally, I wasn't going to let her find out about that.

Mike's cousin, Tyler, lived a couple of blocks away from my house, so he had agreed to pick up Rose and I on the way through. Once I was satisfied with my hair and makeup, I warned my father that I would be staying round a friend's house tonight- though I still wasn't entirely sure who's- and led us out onto the porch to wait for Tyler's old banged up Toyota. I wasn't stupid, my father was a cop and could sniff pot out as if he had his own weed radar. That, plus the almost comatose state I regularly left these parties in, would render me grounded for the rest of my senior year. Not like that would make any difference at all. I mean, whenever Charlie did decide to ground me on some innate activity of mine, I usually found an escape root, even if it was climbing down the tree which had very usefully situated itself right outside my bedroom window.

When Rose and I arrived at the party, there was the usual chorus of wolf whistles and howls. I was surprised to see some of the La Push kids there, though not surprised to see that they were amongst those who greeted us with the usual hoots of horny teenage boys. I walked over to the drinks table like I was on auto pilot. Seriously, if you were going to survive a night of molesting to a playlist of Electro- Techno shit which Mike claimed as the modern 'rave' music, then you were going to have to get pretty tipsy, pretty quickly. I started on the vodka and coke- I would get to the tequila later. It was kind of mandatory that we have a round of tequila shots towards the end of the party, when everyone's too out if it to notice the burn in your throat. The drinks table was where Rose usually left me to have her own night of fun. She had used the sex room before, my thoughts on it were brought up ages ago, she knew I thought low of it, end of. But Rose does what she wants and doesn't care what people think.

Mike's house was bigger than your average Forks' home. It had a large lounge, which had its usual array of furniture pushed up against the walls. It now held the dance floor to the party, but it was a little too early for the floor to be overly crowded, so I made my way to the back garden where small clusters of people were huddled together surrounded by plooms of smoke. I saw Lauren, Mike and Jess over in one corner. Mike had a joint in his hand and I eagerly walked over to join them.

'Mind if I join?' I said, on approach. I was largely aiming my request at Mike. I could see Jess wasn't happy and I knew that if it had been her choice, she would have gladly told me to piss off. I was a good body language reader and judging by her tense shoulders and taught features, she was a little annoyed at me. Maybe it was Mike's sudden interest in me that got her jealously raging. Trust me when I say I didn't care in the slightest about Mike's interest in me. As far as I was concerned, he was good to have around, but I would never fuck him like he blatantly wanted me to do, not when you didn't know where that thing of his had been. It had probably wormed its way into most panty sets in the year, and I was very proud to say that it had yet to wriggle its way into mine.

'Sure, Bella. Hey, you have first hit. Let us know how good this stuff is,'

I complied and took the lit roll up out of his hand and quickly pressed it to my lips. I breathed in deep and felt any heavy anxiety lift off my shoulders. I felt light, and it wasn't until I was high that I realised how much pent up stuff I had going on in my brain. I could tell this was good stuff and mumbled that it was good to the others, before Jessica eagerly pinched the joint out of my hand and pressed it to her own, pouty lips.

It didn't take long for us to finish the joint completely and everyone parted feeling high and totally amazing. I went to sit down in one of Mrs Newton's green, stripy garden chairs and looked up at the stars, which I saw with astonishing clarity. Just as I was becoming slowly hypnotised by the brightest star, I heard Mike's voice from just inside the house. It came out like a devious chuckle and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. It had nothing to do with coming down off my high.

'Cullen's here. Now let's get this party started,'


	2. Chapter 2

So Cullen doesn't exactly fit into the party scene either, though I was surprised to see him fixed with a beer- so he did drink alcohol. Maybe he was a secret pot smoker too.

He sat in a corner and generally ignored everyone, tapping his foot in time with the music. I had to admire the girls who went over to him and actually tried to speak to him. Hell, I was in awe of the girls who actually tried to drag him up to dance. He didn't of course. So what did possess him to come to the party in the first place was beyond me. Maybe his mother decided he needed a change of scene. I mean, the computer screen has got to get boring at some point, right?

I saw Emmett briefly and was surprised to find he wasn't hanging with Cullen. But Edward seemed like the ultimate party pooper, like he was sat inside his own depressing bubble, so it was understandable that he didn't want to hang out with him. I hadn't seen Rose much either. I saw her getting off on the lap of some bloke who had his face wedged in her cleavage an hour or so ago, so maybe she was getting fucked in the sex room.

Throughout the evening I danced with a load of people and like I said, there was plenty of molesting. I didn't really know who's hand had squeezed my butt or who had ground their erection into me, because all I could think about was Edward sat in the corner, staring at anyone who put their hands on me. I didn't know what was up with that. Maybe Cullen fancied me too, which kinda weirded me out at a bit, but I guess it was flattering anyway.

I'd just downed the rest of my drink when Mike announced it was truth or dare time. C'mon, the all time party classic. It was mandatory at Mike's party that we all play it, though some of the stuff was honestly so horrendous, you had to be pretty drunk to actually do it.

Cullen was on a role tonight. Seriously, where the hell did he get the nerve to play truth or dare with the cheerleading squad and the school football team? I wasn't complaining, this could be fun. So there we all were, sat in a big circle with a bottle in the middle of us. Mike got the first go and span it. It landed directly on Jessica. So after Jessica making out with Lauren, Ben feeling Tyler's cock, Angela admitting that she had had a crush on Ben since tenth grade and Eric taking a picture of his ass and promising to 'facebook' it tonight, I was starting to think that Cullen and I had some freaky electro magnet field around us which prevented the bottle from landing on us. I noticed that neither Rose nor Emmett were in the circle, but I shrugged it off- she'd probably chickened out.

When the bottle finally did land on me, I decided to pick truth- I wasn't up for a dare yet.

'Okay,' said Mike, ' Where is the weirdest place you have ever had sex and who was it with,'

Well that was going to be an easy response, though it didn't escape my notice that Cullen beside me was choking on his beer the moment 'sex' was mentioned.

'Hey, cough up, Cullen. Sex stuff still a bit of a novelty for ya, eh?' Tyler, taunted.

Suddenly, I didn't really want to admit that in front of him, I had this freaky idea that his mind was just too pure for that kind of dirty shit.

'C'mon, Bella,' Eric urged.

Yeah, that dirty slime ball would want to know wouldn't he?

'Erm, that Riley Beers behind the bike shed, when we ditched biology once,'

There were a few cheers from the guys and a few snorts from the girls.

Yeah, I had been with Riley. Apparently he was meant to be a good lay, and they weren't lying. That quickie was probably the best I'd ever had, which I guess is quite sad. I'd never actually had a boyfriend so to speak, I don't know, maybe I felt a bit vulnerable being that attached to anyone. I had been pretty independent most of my life and that idea of just spending the rest of your life attached to someone's side freaked me out a bit.

I was startled out of my reverie with a loud chorus of squeals, claps and cheers, which meant only one thing, and I swear I felt my heart drop. They were going to make him do something outrageous, weren't they?

'Cullen, Cullen, Cullen,' I took a peek at him out of the corner of my eye and I saw his eyes echoed with sheer terror.

'Dare,' he said.

His voice was surprisingly free of jitters, it was as if he had geared himself up for this moment.

There were a couple of minutes of low whispers from the other side of the circle and I felt myself tense. I wasn't a heartless bitch you see, I was scared for him. I was confident and slightly vain, but I had feelings, unlike the majority of the people who I hang out with.

However, the following words that left Mike's lips gave me some relief.

' 15 minutes with Bella in the sex room. Do whatever you want but you've gotta engage some kind of sexual stuff,'

I think Edward and I breathed out at exactly the same moment.

I raised my eyebrows in his direction and he shook his head slightly and when I say slightly, I mean barely noticeably.

I tried to calm him with my facial expression, doing the whole concerned eyes and slight smile. It seemed to work, because when I got up, thinking nothing but how I wanted to get this over and done with, he followed.

'Wahey, get in there, Cullen. It'll be your first and only geek boy so you better make the most of it,' I heard Eric say.

'Just ignore them, ' I muttered when we were out of hearing distance.

We got in there and I pretended not to notice the cameras on the walls. As far as I knew, there weren't supposed to be cameras in the sex room, unless Mike was suddenly revealing what a sick perve he really was. But then like a flick of a switch, it all came back to me. Yeah, Mike had planned this, the sick bastard, and I would do everything in my power to get the films back from him once this was over with; and this wasn't just for the protection of my own image, it was for geek boy too, who stood the furthest he could away from me, his hands shoved deep in his pockets- it would probably destroy him if those tapes got spread around.

So, how to start this. What should I say to the most frigid boy in the school to get him to kiss me?

Maybe I should comfort him first, reassure him that I won't hurt him or make fun of him.

I walked over to where he stood. He was tense, but his eyes, his golden eyes, stared at me the whole time I was walking to him. I realised that I had never actually seen his eyes properly, like I had avoided looking in them. And now I knew he was better off keeping them hidden, because they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen; and behind the fear, I saw millions of different emotions. Geek boy had a complicated soul, and that only made him more curious to me. He didn't need anyone else on his back, and I had the sudden urge to know everything about him. Before I could do anything stupid though, I gave myself a mental slap and got myself together.

Okay, Bella. You can do this.

'Edward, you...'

But his lips were on mine then, soft and cold and so good. It took five seconds for the shock to wear off before I was kissing him back. Our mouths were hungry and I felt his tongue push eagerly into my mouth, tangling with mine. It made me groan and it was the most erotic sound I'd ever heard. Geek boy was the best fucking kisser in the world.

I could hear his breathing and we were both panting as we claimed each other's mouths. I felt completely out of control, but Edward was maddeningly in control, and after I started nibbling his bottom lip, he began to pull away. After a while, Edward's lips slowed their assault on my mouth and he kissed me softly, a few more soft pecks on the lips, and then he was gone.

He was gone and I could have imagined the whole thing... but I didn't. It was completely and utterly real and I knew that from the tingle of my lips. But never once in that kiss, did Edward put his arms around me and I wondered why that was. It seemed like the natural thing to do, but something told me not to put my arms around him, it didn't matter how badly I wanted to feel his body pressed against mine. But something in me said I would never, ever experience that again. I knew it was geek boy I was talking about here, but that particular thought made me feel incredibly sad.

I regretted that that moment couldn't have been made totally private, and that Mike and the rest of the loons weren't all sat in Mike's living room watching the whole thing like it was some kind of day show. It made me angry, and I suddenly realised that I didn't want to be here anymore.

Before I could move, though, Mike, Jess, and Lauren walked into the room, their mouths open so wide I thought for a moment they were catching flies.

Yeah, they were shocked, but so was I. Geek boy had just given me the best kiss of my life and then ran for it.

I knew they were going to ask me questions, so I barged round them, for once not interested in gossiping about my latest shenanigans.

I took a shot from a glass that was already put out on the drinks table on my way out, then left.


End file.
